On the Road Without Brother
by Aeriths-Rain
Summary: Brother got to hear Mother’s voice. Yazoo and Loz didn’t, so they had to rely far more on each other for love.


**AN:** For my best friend on her birthday ^^ Hope you like it hun, its one of her favourite pairings.  
**Pairing:** Loz/Yazoo  
**Warnings: **Incest, male x male relationships, men kissing.

* * *

It had never been fair. When they were children, it was Kadaj who had always been favoured by the scientists fulfilling their rounds. Kadaj was the one that they would slip sweets to, the one that they would sit on their knee as they told the three deprived children fairy stories. They'd believed it all then, that they would grow up to be heroes, and that the world would worship them. But as they got older, that illusion had fallen apart.

Kadaj had still been favoured. He was now the one who'd get the largest portion of food, the most time in the training simulators, the most help with learning to fight. Only one night, the ultimate favour of all had befallen the youngest brother. As they had been laying there asleep, he had heard mother. It was something each of them had dreamed about, but until that day, none of them had heard a word from her. They thought she was just another one of the fairy tales, like so much in their lives.

Kadaj had been laying in bed when he had covered his ears, whining softly in pain. Loz had jumped up to check on him, and been glared at in return.  
"I don't need your help..." The little boy had hissed, the pained expression slowly softening into a smile of bliss, the look of someone who had got everything they could ever wish for.

Loz was holding onto Yazoo's sleeve, sniffling slightly at Kadaj's anger, but when he saw how happy his brother was, he was happy as well. It must be good news for them all if his brother seemed to be pleased. It was Yazoo who had spoken.  
"Kadaj?"  
Kadaj pressed a finger to his lip, signaling for them to be quiet. They both complied. He smiled softly.  
"I hear her...." As soon as he said that, the older two had known he had meant. He meant their mother, the one they loved more than anything. She was speaking to him.

Loz had started crying at that moment, feeling overcome with sadness and envy. He had always been the least useful of the brothers, and he wanted to have a purpose. He'd always hoped that there would be something about him that was special, but instead he was seen as a worthless oaf. Yazoo had reached out, pulling Loz close, stroking his hair.  
"Don't cry Loz. I can't hear her either."

Loz cuddled against him, trying to calm down. It helped, having Yazoo there. Kadaj glanced at the two of them, his blissful expression quickly changing into a harsh glare.  
"Be quiet you two. I'm trying to listen." He returned to focusing on the murmurs of love and promises of power that his mother provided.

Yazoo stroked Loz's spiked hair, comforting both of them. He promised himself that he would look after both of them. He wanted to keep his brothers safe, but Kadaj was slipping from his grasp. He would not lose Loz as well, no matter what the price.

The next morning, Kadaj had led them in leaving the labs. They had broken out with their motorbikes, and raced away from the painful life that had previously been all they had ever known.

Kadaj had found their new home, at their mother's instruction. He had settled down, exploring it and then sitting to plot.

Yazoo smiled.  
"Brother, me and Loz will go and get food for us."  
"Good. Get out of my sight, I don't want you here." Kadaj spoke harshly, and even Yazoo flinched, holding Loz's hand and walking out towards the entrance of their home. They picked up the bikes and began riding.

It was Yazoo who led the way, leading his brother far away from Kadaj. They found safety in a clearing, and Yazoo dismounted.  
"We'll wait here for food." Loz nodded, joining his brother. Yazoo wrapped his arms around Loz's shoulders, and his brother's arms found his waist.

Loz smiled.  
"Brother... maybe... maybe it doesn't matter that we can't hear our mother. It's made Kadaj act so strangely..."  
Yazoo smiled indulgently, listening to his brother and trying to reassure him. Loz continued, leaning down to nuzzle his nose against Yazoo's, earning a smile from the more feminine boy.

"I thought... I think Yazoo, that Kadaj doesn't hear us anymore. If I had to choose...between hearing mother, and hearing you...I want to hear you." He smiled slowly, a happy expression on his face. Yazoo beamed back, leaning up on tiptoes, and their lips brushed.

Regardless of mother and their younger brother, what really mattered was each other, and they would always have that.


End file.
